Forum:What do you think the final total bounty of the Straw Hats will be by the end of One Piece?
We know that after the timeskip and the end of the current Saga (Saga, not arc), some of their bounties will definitely go up. Current Bounties -- since the war at Marineford: Luffy -- http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli400,000,000 (It's Luffy; it's going up. Bigtime.) Zoro -- http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli120,000,000 (Definitely going up -- especially considering that he can now use at least 1 type of Haki, and he trained under a shichibukai.) Nami -- http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli16,000,000 (Nami's will definitely go up. Just a gut feeling, I can't really say what exactly make me feel that way though.) Usopp (Sogeking) -- http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli30,000,000 (Yep, that'll go up -- no idea how much though) Sanji -- http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli77,000,000 (His will be going up -- a lot. Like Zoro, he can use at least 1 type of Haki now.) Tony Tony Chopper -- http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli50 (This is just pitiful, but I'm very surprised it didn't go up a lot more after Enies Lobby, unless Kumadori either didn't remember who beat him, or didn't want it to get out that he lost to a reindeer -- or possibly CP9 left the marines; only Oda knows right now. Anyways, Chopper's bounty will be going up, if not for any other reason save that he is the doctor of the Straw Hat crew.) Robin -- http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli80,000,000 (Robin's is going up -- the government is terrified that she will find out what the True History is, and/or that she might possibly hint at trying to revive an ancient weapon.) Franky -- http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli44,000,000 (Not sure what could cause his to go up, so it will probably stay at what it is for now.) Brook -- http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli33,000,000 (Same as Franky -- not sure what could possibly cause it to be raised.) Well after they become pirate king and his crew i think the bounties will go like so- Luffy- 1,000,000,000+ think about it, hes already pretty strong and doesnt rlly get too injured in his battle ie hordy and ceaser. If he say defeats Doflamingo and Big Mam this will already cause it too skyrocket. Furthermore if hes pk then hes the strongest pirate out there so i think this will be reasonable. Zoro- 700,000,000+ he will be the strongest swordsman so yea... Sanji- 400,000,000 or 500,000,000+ hes pretty strong already and knows haki and stuff so hell be pretty dangerous to the government Robin-100,000,000 I think robin will either have a rlly high bounty cause she will know about the 100 year blank but im not sure how high since shes not too strong. Franky- 500,000,000- I think franky will become a great scientist like vegapunk or better so I think he will have a high bounty. Usopp- 200,000,000- usopp isnt too great at fighting but hes getting better and his bounty will increase simply because he is part of the sh. Hes not as bad as before but aside from his plants not much better. Chopper- 100?lol- I think choppers bounty is kinda like a joke in the manga so it will be like doulbled or so despite his good fighting skills. Brook and Nami- 100,000,000- these guys arent to threatning so they're bounty isn;t gonna be that high nami is esential to the crew but is a weak link and brook is ok but kinda retarded as well Anyways, the total bounty for the entire crew is currently http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli800,000,050. I wouldn't be at all suprised if, by the end of the series, it surpassed, if only slightly, http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli1,000,000,000. Anything beyond that, at least right now, seems excessive. (Then again, we still have at least 1 more member joining the crew, by Luffy's original count of 10 crew members, and we have no idea what possible bounty he/she/it could have upon joining, or whether it will rise after joining.) Actually, Luffy said, and i quote, that he wanted "AL LEAST 10"' members to his crew, he didn't say JUST 10. '''So my belief is that we can expect more than just 1 or 2 more crew member to the strawhats, which means the '''bounty could go beyond 1,000,000,000'. This is unless of course some crew members don't have bounties, which in the one piece world is very unlikely. Plus Oda has Lufffy being very similar to Roger so I'd expect that Luffy's crew wouldn't be so much more extremely smaller than Roger's, I mean the crew size will still be smaller than a normal crew probably, but knowing luffy, the bounties will definatly continue to rise as he will definatly continue to defy the world government plus defeat many major enemy's. Also he will probably save another country or two along the way as well, and knowing Akainu and the world government leaders, They'll want to cover that up, which this will also probably make luffy's bounty rise as well as well as maybe the crew's. So really the possibitlies of the upcoming bounties are unlimited. We have no way of knowing what Oda has instore for us at all and for all we know it could be something we didn't even see coming. That's why I would not yet limit the bounty amount or crew member amount as the story is still unfolding before us, and the chances that anything could happen are still very high. But I do agree that Chopper's bounty need a mega uplift as it's unfair, i think, that he's concidered a pet and not a full crew member, and that that's the marine's reason for thinking he's not a threat or danger to them when he can be plenty dangerous when he needs to be now and can definatly be concidered a threat to the world gorverment (even if he doesn't want to be) (Chopper, you definatly got your wish, of being the (CUTEST! XD) monster that could protect your nakama! XD) the new bounties should be somewhat like this when the strawhats take down a yonko Luffy -610mil (Well... he atleast deserves this much for defeating a yonko... and having complete control over conquerers haki) Zoro-450mil (Well... he does far surpass the strength of the 400mil beli bounty pirate luffy from 2 years ago) Sanji -390mil (stronger than luffy from 2 years ago butnot everyone's dragon's son) Franky -200mil (well.... cuz he's awesome) Robin -170mil (you have to admit... she does have an overpowered df...) Brook -97mil (he's stronger... just not that much... but u gotta admit... he's fast) Ussop -77mil (meh) Nami -88mil (Strong attacks that are comparable to enels lightning bolts' strength) Chopper -80 beli bounty if Oda was mean 150mil if he was reasonable and then there's Jimbei who's gonna join after the Strawhat's beat up Big Mom and he has a bounty of 400mil+. ! think something like this: Luffy: 500,000,000 or higher Zoro: 450,000,000 Sanji: 430,000,000 (Zoro and Sanji are part of the "monster trio" they should be at least over 400 mill) Franky: 350,000,000 Brook: 330,000,000 Robin: 300,000,000 Chopper: 280,000,000 Ussop: 250,000,000 Nami: 200,000,000 we are talking about the end of the series so it should be something close to this^ 18:37, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I think when luffy becomes the pirate king and they find one piece: LUFFY:1.100.000 (most wanted man in the world and pirate king) ZORO:800.000.000 (best swordsman in the world and luffy's right hand) SANJI:610.000.000(in the best trio of strawhats) FRANKY:450.000.000(he knows how to use pluton and the most powerfull cyborg in the world) ROBIN:400:000.00(not because she is strong but because she is the only person that readed all the poneglyphs and know all the old history( USSOP:200.000.000(one of the best snipers in the world) NAMI:160:000.000(best navigator in the world and can control thee weather around her) BROOK:150.000.000(eehhh nothing special he is fast :)) CHOPPER: 2 beris or 270.000.000 I dont know who will be the new strawhats but i think they will be very strong maybe as sanji..APO 11:53, December 28, 2012 (UTC)apoelpaoole >:( Why is nami's bounty lower than usopps'? The strawhats would be doomed in thenewworld without her..... and not to mention that she's more powerful than usopp...and... why did chopper's bounty decrease by the end of the series? O.o Yeah about Chopper i made a mistake i forgot that is 50 berris right now.. And about the thing with Ussop and nami i think i am correct ..APO 11:53, December 28, 2012 (UTC)apoelpaoole Yea I agree with you Nami doesn't need a crazy high bounty she should have maybe 200,000,000 at the highest. Also they wouldn't be doomed with out nami, franky knows how to navigate he makes ships. He better know how After Yonko: Luffy: 600.000.000 beri ( defeated yonko but with help) Zoro: 490.000.000 beri (apart of defeating a yonko and beat a powerful swordsman with high bounty) Sanji: 430.000.000 beri ( apart of defeating yonko) Nami: 70.000.000 beri ( apart of defeating yonko) Usopp: 110.000.000 beri (apart of defeating yonko) Chopper: 90.000.000 beri (apart of defeating yonko) Robin: 290.000.000 beri (apart of defeating yonko) Franky: 150.000.000 beri (apart of defeating yonko) Brook: 120.000.000 beri (apart of defeating yonko) Well for a pirate crew who Obtained everything, it is unquestionable to have a high bounty. For me, Luffy will Have 2,000,000,000 Zoro will Have 1,500,000,000 Sanji will have 1,300,000,000 Of course these 3 deserve to have ahigh bounty,defeating yonko, admiral, and shichibukai. Franky is Super... he will get 8 000 000 000 Brook will Get 720 000 000 Ussop will havea bounty of 600 000 000 for being the Greatest reserve other than Monster Trio Robin will GET 450 000 000 Nami will get 320 000 000 and last is chopper hewill recieve an amount of 200 000 000 because forme at the end of One Piece he will still be considered as pet...haha i think the world gov will be defeted by the end thus making bounties useless and the strawhats will be looked at as heroes of the new era! Yes i agree with ^^ 100% because Oda is gona want to make dragon accomplish his goal by the end of the series.....and due to that the world government will be abolished the bounty system will collapse and the pirates will not get the true bounties they deserved. Thus is not right to predict a true bounty which the charecters actually accquire Torquil (talk) 05:56, December 28, 2012 (UTC) As Jinbe said, the Governement doesn't raise the bounties as often when they reach 300,000,000, since it's not needed. When Luffy is pirate king, I think the crew's bounties will be something like: *Luffy - 650,000,000 *Roronoa Zoro - 400,000,000 *Sanji - 400,000,000 *Franky - 395,000,000 *Usopp - 315,000,000 *Robin - 210,000,000 *Brook - 200,000,000 *Chopper - 200,000,000 *Nami - 190,000,000 NO JUST NO.. wtf the difference between Sanji-Zoro is 0 , and only 5.000.000 between Zoro-Franky... + these bounties ARE WAY TOO LOW, only 650.000.000. for the pirate king and only 400.000.000 for the world's stronger swordsman? dafuq.. the bounties FOR SURE will be much higher maybe even more than billion..APO 11:53, December 28, 2012 (UTC)apoelpaoole You obviously have no idea how the bounties work. To explain this thing over and over again is just madness and you would think that people would've understood this already, but... the bounty does not represent the criminal's power level. It represents their threat to the government. A bounty of 650,000,000 is more than enough as a bounty and I don't think the government care to raise it any higher than that, or even 500,000,000, for that matter. Kid got his 300,000,000 bounty just from killing hostages. I know that and obviously the Pirate King is a huge threat to the WG if not the biggest..APO 12:37, December 28, 2012 (UTC)apoelpaoole They won't have a bounty. Luffy's activities will expose the World Government's secrets. Robin will reveal the true history of the world which will likely show "D" to be the family name of the prior emperor. This will give Dragon additional support in his fight and overcome the world nobels. Luffy will eventually find "one peace" and become the King of the Pirates. Then, his dad will let him have fun until he is ready to inherit the throne. Anyone who puts Zoro under 550.000.000 is just dumb. that was Ace's bounty and Ace was the number two incharge for whitebeard under Marco. And you also have to remember that the beli is probably more the equivilant of the yen since the major fan base is in japan. a Yen is equal to one US cent. so saying these bounties are "more than enough" isnt necessarily that true remember Bin Laden had a 25M bounty so its happened in the real world. Sanji should have a significantly lower bounty than Zoro. And Ace had a 550,000,000 bounty and was third in command in Whitebeards crew also Whitebeard wasn't the Pirate King (although he was considered the strongest man in the world). Luffy will presumably become the pirate king and Zoro is the First Mate so I assume that he will eventually have a higher bounty than Ace did.Skippidy-Bops (talk) 04:19, January 6, 2013 (UTC) why do you say that sanji should have a signifigantly lower bounty that zoro? sure zoro may be more powerful, but not by much.. so a significant difference in bounties seems to be overdoing it.. Maybe I shouldn't have said significantly lower because that is kind of arbitrary, but I was thinking like 50,000,000 beli, maybe a little more but not much less.Skippidy-Bops (talk) 02:17, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I think after,luffy becomes pirate king and others acheive their dreams: Luffy:1,800,000,000(most wanted man and pirate king) Zoro:1,250,000,000(best swordsman in world) 10nth member(coming soon):1,000,000,000(I think with super defense and best In Hand to hand combat) Sanji:950,000,000(best cook in the world) Franky:800,000,000(best mechanic in the world) Brook:780,000,000(fastest person) Robin:750,000,000(able to read poneglyphs and knows more History than others) Ussop:500,000,000(best sharpest shooter than his father(yasoop)in world) Nami:420,000,000(make world map and best navigator) Chopper:100,000(best doctor) Straw hat pirates total bounty:8,250,100,000(strongest pirate crew in the world(stronger than shanks crew)) At some point it gonna be like this: Straw Hat Luffy: 780,000,000 berries Pirate Hunter Zoro: 640,000,000 berries Black-leg Sanji: 574,000,000 berries Cat Burglar Nami: 160,000,000 berries Sniper King (Usopp): 315,000,000 berries Tony Tony Chopper: 200,000,000 berries Soul King Brook: 390,000,000 berries Cyborg Franky: 418,000,000 berries Nico Robin: 289,000,000 berries 18:46, August 11, 2014 (UTC)ONE PIECE if were assuming luffy becomes pirate king, zoro becomes the best swordsman in the world and robin finds out about the dark age (these are the big three threats to the gov)also im taking into account how long onepiece is going to go on oda said it wont end for another 15 years i you count how many episodes are going to air in 15 years then youll see how much shit is actually going to happen also taking into account what we already know about the current and future onepiece its fair to say that 15 years(human years not one piece years) from now it wouldnt be suprising if there bounties were like Luffy- 1,100,000,000 (pirate king) Zoro- 999,999,999 (strongest swordsman, vice captain) Robin- 888,888,888( she knows what happens during the dark age and the gov knows this) sanji- 820,000,000(honestly sanji is weakest of the trio and he's not even a big deal) jimbei- 730,000,000(if he ends up joining and we already know he cant join unless they beat big mam) franky- 500,000,000 Honestly i dont see any of the others getting a bounty higher than 200,000,000 thats for everyone not meantioned the scrubs How can we possibly predict exact events happening hundreds of chapters before they occur? --He hung himself with a guitar string (talk) 23:45, September 1, 2014 (UTC) I really believe we're gonna get something in the style of God Usopp and he will get a 500,000,000 bounty XD And we defintely need a 100 (not million, just 100) berry bounty for Chopper. And maybe even a new picture for Sanji where he looks like making a facefault. I mean imagine if this became his new picture. It would be priceless XD http://s178.photobucket.com/user/Mr_Luffy/media/snapshot20070504220556.jpg.html Grievous67 (talk) 10:31, May 10, 2015 (UTC)